


Miss Fisher's Return

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Series: The Fishers [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Acceptance, Character Growth, Character Study, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: I have decided to flaunt Theo in your face for a little while. You won't find out who Theo is until I have been satisfied with how much suspense I have created for the reveal. I can be evil in that sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**JACK IN HOSPITAL-(STOP)-SHOT DURING POLICE RAID-(STOP)-MAY NOT SURVIVE-(STOP)-COME HOME-(STOP)-DOT**

 

**COMING HOME-(STOP)-WILL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE-(STOP)-SHOULD BE THERE IN TEN DAYS-(STOP)-MEET ME AT AIRFIELD-(STOP)-PHRYNE**

 

All she could think about during the flight back to Melbourne, was Jack. She couldn’t help but wonder if the whole affair would have ended differently if she had been there. She hadn’t seen or heard from anyone since she arrived in England four months ago. She had meant to write, but things at home were a lot worse than she had originally foreseen. Her mother, though delighted at seeing her daughter again, was absolutely perturbed by the idea that they had flown all the way back from Melbourne.

Having more financial knowledge than her father, she had to stay in order to help her parents get their financials back in order. She had to admit that her father had remotely no financial know how, and she was curious as how they had managed to keep their fortune all these years. Her father, of course, only made things harder with his gambling in his months spent in Australia. Luckily her mother seemed to have a better head for finance than both Phryne and the baron had realized. Once the entirety of the situation was explained, her mother was able to take over for Phryne, with the strict instruction that the baron was not to be involved in anymore business dealings lest he cause more financial woe. 

She had already been planning on returning to Melbourne when she had received the telegram from Dot, and she had replied immediately. After that she didn’t give herself much time to pack, before taking off in the old plane that she had arrived in. It would have taken much longer, if she hadn’t her companion with her, one that knew their way around a plane better than Phryne did herself. Though Theo did give her much grief. 

They arrived in Melbourne a day earlier than they had originally anticipated, though Dot met them their just the same. They all squeezed into the back of Cec and Bert’s taxi before taking off towards the hospital, not even bothering to stop off at the house to change and freshen up, that was how desperate Phryne’s need to see Jack was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRIVED IN MELBOURNE A DAY EARLY-(STOP)-WILL BE STAYING WITH PHRYNE-(STOP)-DI ROBINSONS CONDITION IS UNKNOWN-(STOP)-WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED-(STOP)-THEO**

 

Phryne had never hated hospitals before, but today she couldn’t stand being in one. Jack’s room smelled strongly of antiseptic and blood. Theo had stayed out in the hall, having never met Jack before and also wanting to give Phryne some space. She sat beside Jack’s hospital bed holding his hand, silently pleading for him to wake up. He looked so weak lying there, something she wasn’t accustomed to seeing him as. She looked up when Mac entered the room. “What happened?” she asked her voice shaking slightly.

Mac sighed and ran one hand through her hair before answering,”someone sent them a tip, that a shipment of illegal firearms were coming in at the docks. Jack was leading a team to raid the place, but someone must have tipped them off, because when they got there they were ambushed. Three men were killed, four including Jack were seriously injured and the last two walked away with only minor injuries.” Phryne’s eyes widened, “is Hugh okay?” 

“Hugh was one of the lucky ones, a bullet grazed his shoulder but otherwise he is completely fine.” “Mac, what’s wrong with him?” Phryne asked her gazing returning to Jack, her hand gripping his large one tightly. Mac sighed, “he was shot four times. The first bullet winged his shoulder, the second grazed his ribs, the third tore through the ligaments in his right leg and embedded into his femur.”

“And the fourth?” Phryne asked her voice shaking even more so than it had before. “The fourth nicked his heart. We were able to stabilize him, but we don’t know when he’ll wake or if he even will wake up for that matter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to flaunt Theo in your face for a little while. You won't find out who Theo is until I have been satisfied with how much suspense I have created for the reveal. I can be evil in that sense.

**DI ROBINSON STILL HASNT WOKEN UP-(STOP)-PHRYNE IS PUTTING ON A BRAVE FACE-(STOP)-BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT HER-(STOP)-WILL LET YOU KNOW IF ANYTHING CHANGES-(STOP)-THEO**

 

Jack’s condition hadn’t changed much, and though Phryne insisted that he would wake up, Mac was trying to prepare her for the worst. Never being comfortable in hospitals, Theo had left and was staying at 221B.

“Phryne you need to be prepared in case he doesn’t wake up,” Mac insisted, ignoring the dirty look that Phryne was giving her. “He’s going to wake up Mac, he wouldn’t leave me like that,” she insisted. “Phryne you hadn’t spoken to him in months, he thought you had moved on,” Mac snapped, “in his mind you had already left him.” Phryne flinched at the harshness in Mac’s voice. “There was a lot going on, I hadn’t the time to write,” Phryne attempted to defend herself, “and if that really was the case, why was I alerted in the first place?” Mac sighed and dragged her hand across her face, “because you were listed as his next of kin.”

Phryne’s head snapped upwards to look at Mac, her jaw dropping slightly, “I’m what?” “He doesn’t have any family, I thought that was clear, by the fact that he never mentioned them.” “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a family Mac,” Phryne replied seriously. “The fact that you’re listed as his next of kin does,” Mac pointed out. “They could be estranged.” “That’s possible,” Mac conceded, “but I seriously doubt that.”

“He’s going to wake up Mac.” “I really do hope so, but you must know that his chances of waking up lessen with each day that passes.” “If I really am listed as his next of kin…than I have the option of asking you to leave the room right now,” Phryne pondered. “I’m his doctor, Phryne.” “Mac, please just leave me alone for a little while.” Mac glared at Phryne and paused for a moment before nodding and heading towards the door, “I will be back to check on him.” “Of course I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Phryne nodded, waiting until Mac closed the door behind her, to let out a heart wrenching sob. “Please come back to me Jack,” she cried grasping at his hands, “don’t leave me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne had fallen asleep in Jack’s hospital room, sitting awkwardly in the chair beside his bed, her feet tucked beneath her. One might wonder how she had possibly managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position, but the answer was simple. Pure exhaustion had finally taken over her, not having slept in days. This of course was the moment when Jack finally opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the hospital room. He looked around in a daze, trying to get his baring, when his eyes fell on that of the sleeping figure beside him, her hand gripping his own tightly, even after exhaustion had overtaken. He couldn’t believe that she was here, though now that he thought about it, he had listed her as his next of kin. “Phryne,” he croaked, but it came out like a whisper. He winced as he tried to clear his throat, which was so dry that it felt like sandpaper. “Phryne,” he said again, this time louder, wincing once again at how much pain he was in. Not just the dryness in his throat, but the pain in his shoulder, his ribs and his chest. She began to stir looking up at him, her eyes widening in relief. “Jack,” she cried, throwing her arms around him, making him once again in pain. Noticing she pulled away, “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” “Not in the least,” he assured her.

She stood up excitedly, “I need to go tell Mac that you’ve woken up.” She left the room returning a bit later with Mac, who explained what had happened to him. “And Inspector,” she said pausing. “Yes?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “The bullet that tore through you leg, it cause permanent damage. You will be able to walk again with hard work and physical therapy, but I’m afraid you will never be able to walk without a limp.” “And the one that grazed his heart? How will that affect him?” Phryne asked. “Surprisingly it left no permanent damage whatsoever. Though I must admit we were losing hope that you would ever wake up again Inspector.”

“Well I’m glad to dissuade any doubts,” Jack smiled wincing as he tried to sit up, stopping when he saw the glares that both Phryne and Mac were giving him. “When will he be released?” Phryne asked. “We need to keep him a few days for observations, and to make sure his stitches are still healing nicely. We also need to keep an eye out for any infections that could manifest.” Rolling her eyes and Phryne’s expectant look she added, “a week at most.” Phryne nodded happily before she was shooed out of the room by Mac and a few of the nurses. “How long have I been out?” Jack asked. “A little over a week now.” “Anyone else injured?” “Four men are dead, three including yourself were injured severely, though the other two had been dismissed in the last few days and the last two only had minor injuries,” Mac replied, pausing when she saw the panic look on Jack’s face, “Hugh is fine, and no one blames you. No one could have known that it would be an ambush, Inspector.” “There blood is still on my hands, I was supposed to make sure they went home safe and sound,” Jack choked. “If you don’t calm yourself, I will make you sleep,” Mac replied flicking the syringe in her hand. Jack nodded, when it came to her patients, Mac was not to be messed with, especially if you were the patient in question. 


	5. Chapter 5

**DI ROBINSON HAS WOKEN UP-(STOP)-WILL BE STAYING WITH US-(STOP)-DONT WORRY ILL KEEP AN EYE ON THEM-(STOP)-THEO**

 

True to Mac’s word, Jack was released from the hospital a week later, though much to his chagrin, he was released into the custody of one Miss Phryne Fisher. “It’s either that or staying at the hospital. You can’t be on your own inspector,” Mac scolded him as she helped into the wheelchair. “Couldn’t I go back to my bungalow, and you could just check on me from time to time?” “Absolutely not,” Phryne exclaimed as she took control of the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the hospital room. “For once Phryne is being the sensible one, you will need to be under constant supervision, especially with the injuries you received,” Mac nodded, earning her a glare from Jack, which both ladies ignored. Bert and Cec helped get him into the cab, while Mac gave Phryne a list of Jack’s prescribed medications, as well as a specific diet regiment. “I’ll be stopping by at least three times a week for his physical therapy sessions,” Mac paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes, “and absolutely no alcohol.”

“That’s a bloody crime!” Bert cried out, “the man needs a stiff one after what he’s been through!” “No alcohol, unless you want to poison him. Alcohol does not mix well with the medications I have prescribed to him.” Bert shut up after that, besides a few words he muttered underneath his breath. After Bert and Cec had settled Jack in, they climbed into the front of the cab. “Are you ready Miss Fisher?” Cec asked as she settled herself into the seat next to Jack. “I believe I am,” she grinned, “ready to go home Jack?” Jack rolled his eyes, “I suppose so.” “Say hello to Theo for me,” Mac called after them, as the cab began to pull away from the hospital. Jack’s head snapped towards Phryne. ‘Who the hell is Theo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to meet Theo? Or should I tease you for a little longer? (que evil laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at 221B Mr. Butler was already waiting at the door to help them get Jack inside. “Inspector, I’m glad that you’re up and about,” Mr. Butler said kindly, Phryne wheeled him inside. “We’ll set him up in the parlor for now Mr. B,” Phryne said smiling. “Of course Miss,” he smiled back as he left to set up the parlor for Jack. “Now will you tell me who Theo is?” Jack grumbled. “What is your obsession with Theo? You’ll meet all in good time, have patience.” Jack glared at Phryne who once again ignored him, “it’s just too fun messing with you Jack, I promise you that you’ll love Theo.” “I doubt I’ll like him,” Jack grumbled under his breath. “What was that?” “Nothing.”

It didn’t take long for Mr. Butler to set up the parlor for Jack. The couch was made up for Jack to sleep on, and the drapes were drawn to give him privacy. The liquor cabinet was locked in case he got any ideas, and the lights were dimmed more than usual. Jack raised an eyebrow as he was wheeled into the room. “Well, I couldn’t have you staying upstairs, now could I Jack? Besides the only bedroom on the first floor belongs to Mr. B, and I wasn’t going to kick him out of his own room, not to mention that the doorway isn’t wide enough for the wheelchair.” 

Jack nodded in response, her explanation making perfect sense to him. He had no intention of putting Mr. Butler out of his bedroom, and he didn’t even want to think about how hard it would be to get him up the steep staircase. Suddenly the parlor doors were thrown open and a blonde haired woman marched into the room, grinning from ear to ear. Phryne raised an eyebrow at the young woman. “Theo, must you barge in like that?” Phryne asked a bit of irritation lacing her voice. “This is Theo?” Jack asked seemingly confused. “Phryne, have you not told the dear Inspector about me?” Theo pouted. Phryne rolled her eyes, but grinned at the increasingly confused look on Jack’s face. “Jack I would like you to meet my sister, Theodora Fisher, otherwise known as Theo.”

 

**MOTHER-(STOP)-I HAVE FINALLY HAD THE CHANCE TO MEET DI ROBINSON AND HE IS NOT AT ALL AS FATHER HAD DESCRIBED HIM-(STOP)-I THINK I WILL BE STAYING IN MELBOURNE FOR QUITE SOME TIME-(STOP)-DO NOT WORRY I WILL WRITE OFTEN-(STOP)-THEO**


	7. Chapter 7

“Sister?” Jack sputtered, “I thought Janey was your only sister!” Theo’s face goes slack and she suddenly becomes solemn looking. “Janey was my twin sister,” Theo replied. Jack examined Theo and could see the resemblance between her and Phryne, as well as from the few pictures he had seen of Janey, though he realized now that some of those pictures had been of Theo, not Janey. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Obviously since Phryne seemed to have forgotten to mention me to you, or rather to anyone in this makeshift family of hers.” Jack took another look at Theo. Though she did look like Phryne, there were some obvious differences in their features. Theo had bright blue eyes, pale freckled skin, short wavy blonde hair and she wore glasses, that were perched on the bridge of her nose. Theo was also shorter than her sister, and a bit heavier, but by no means overweight, she had a bigger bust, and a more hourglass figure to her. Her clothes weren’t as extravagant as Phryne, though they were obviously made of finer material than what the common man or woman wears.

Theo shifted uncomfortably under Jack’s gaze, Jack surmised that unlike her older sister, she was not comfortable in being the center of attention. “Phryne tells me that you’re a soldier,” Theo said breaking the silence that had fallen open the room. “I was,” Jack replied. “I became a nurse in the War a few years after Phryne did, though I spent more time around aircrafts than she did,” Theo continued, prattling on nervously. Phryne watched her sister, amused at her discomfort. Suddenly Theo stopped and squinted at Jack, “I patched you up once before.” Both Jack and Phryne froze. “Yes I’m certain of it,” Theo nodded looking off into the distance, “don’t worry, I don’t mind that you don’t remember me, I’m the least memorable Fisher sister.”

“Don’t say that Theo,” Phryne scolded her. “We both know it's true Phryne,” Theo snapped. “On the bright side, the press rarely bothers me because of it,” she mused, “I don’t envy you on that part.” The room once again fell back into silence. “Well, I’ll let you too catch up some more, I just wanted to meet the infamous Detective Inspector Robinson. You were almost all she talked about it England, she drove our father mad with how much she talked about you.” Theo grinned leaving the parlor, though the sadness of the conversation still remained in her eyes.

“Poor Theo,” Phryne sighed. “She blames herself for Janey’s death even more than I blamed myself. She wasn’t even there with us when it happened. She was back at home, sick.” “Than how could she think it was her fault?” Jack asked. “Survivors guilt, it was worse for her than it was for me. Father couldn’t even look at her for a long time, and mother broke into tears every time she saw her. All they could see when they looked at her was Janey. She lost herself when Janey died and I fear that I’m a part of the reason she couldn’t find herself again.”

  


**I WENT TO VISIT JANEY LIKE YOU SUGGESTED-(STOP)-PHRYNE GOT HER A LOVELY HEADSTONE-(STOP)-IT DIDNT HELP THOUGH-(STOP)-IT JUST MADE ME MISS HER EVEN MORE-(STOP)-THEO**


	8. Chapter 8

Theo soon found herself in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea which Mr Butler had so kindly made for her. "Thank you, Mr. Butler," Theo smiled graciously at the older man. "Its my pleasure Miss Fisher," he smiled back at her, before leaving the room to attend to his duties. Theo looked around the kitchen, 221B was a far cry from their humble origins, though their home back in England was much more extravagant. Sighing she set her half finished cup of tea on the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands. She hadn't been back to Melbourne since her family had inherited the estate in England. Though years had passed since than, she had longed for the freedom of the higher class. She hated the expectations, the social gatherings and the gossip. She never fit into the world of the higher class, and it had become more and more evident as she had grown older.  
Every once and while, she would wonder what it would have been like if they had never left Collingwood. She suppose she wouldn't have had as many opportunities presented to her, and she might have ended up worse off. She had decided that she would have rather been middle class. Still Collingwood was the only place left that still teemed with the memories of Janey. That was the only world Janey had ever known and so an idea popped into her head. She would go and visit Collingwood, walk the streets of her childhood, and try to conjure up memories of her sister. It was a dangerous plan, excluding the dangers that lived in Collingwood alone, the chance of it affecting her mentally was very high. Last time she had tried to recall Janey, it had ended rather poorly, but she knew she had to do this, if not for her, than for Janey.

* * *

"Mr. Butler?" Phryne called. "Yes, Miss Fisher," the older man said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Have you seen Theo?" "I believe she left about half an hour ago," Mr. Butler replied. "Did she say where she was going?" she asked, her voice laced with worry. "I'm afraid not, miss." Phryne began pacing the front hall, clearly anxious. "Phrybe? What's wrong?" Jack asked, watching her from the parlor. "Theo isn't here and I have no idea where she has gone." "She's a grown woman, I'm sure she's fine," Jack said trying to reassure her. "Jack my younger sister is a very fragile soul, she hasn't been doing well lately, and the reason why I brought her with me, is because my mother and her doctor thought it would be good for her. I took her to see Janey's grave yesterday and she nearly broke down," Phryne exclaimed. Jack's face took a serious look to it, "we better go find her than." "You," Phryne said pointing at Jack, "are not going anywhere." She moved to the phone and proceeded to make a few calls.

Jack watched her closely, wondering exactly what was going on with Theo that had her so worried. What did Phryne mean by her being a fragile soul? Why did both her mother and her doctor suggest that she come with Phryne to Melbourne? The answers to these questions were probably better known by Theo's doctor, than Phryne. He also began to wonder where had Theo been in the time that he had known Phryne, and why had she never mentioned her before. He would have thought that the poor girl would have at least been present for Janey's burial, though neither the baron or the baroness had been attendance. Did their absence have something to do with Theo? Jack was jerked out of his reverie, by the sound of a knock on the door. Phyrne rushed to the door, throwing it open to reveal Mac, Cec and Bert. Mac was the only one of the three who looked particularly worried. Though Bert and Cec did seem on edge. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Collingwood seemed a lot smaller than Theo remembered, though she had been a child the last time she had been there. Nothing had really changed, besides the faces that is, everything was the same. She knew she should’ve told Phryne where she was going, but chances are that she would’ve forbid her from going. Everything thought that she was much weaker than she really was, and she was tired of being treated like a child. She stopped in front of the old wreck of a building that used to be the Fisher residence, so many years ago. It was surprisingly vacant, though that might have had to do with the fact that it was falling apart, and would be considered structurally unsafe for inhabitants. Even so, she made her way into the building, being careful not to step on any broken bits of glass, or any sharp pieces of metal.  

Her hand brushed against the walls, now covered in dirt and grime. Glancing up at roof, she noted that the main support beam was cracked. Oddly enough this didn’t bother her, if the whole thing were to collapse and kill her at that very moment, at least she would have died in a place where both she and Janey had played. She made her way through the rubble and through a doorway, which lead into what once had belonged to her sisters and herself. There were so many nights they had spent cowering beneath the bed, to avoid their father’s drunken rage, while their mother had tried to calm him down. During thunderstorms they used to squeeze into one bed, trying to comfort one another. Though thunderstorms didn’t bother Phryne anymore, they still terrified Theo. 

Theo began to sift through the rubble, wondering and hoping sightly that she would find something that they had left behind so many years ago. Though the odds of that were slim to none. The place should have been condemned a long time ago, but police officers tried to stay away from Collinwood as much as possible, the residents have a strong hatred for men of the law. She used to feel that way too, she had seen her share of corrupt cops handle their affairs in the shadows of Collinwood. Her childhood hadn’t been a happy one, but the few moments she had that were happy, she held near and dear to her heart. How could she not since most, if not all, of them involved Janey. The worst ones involved her father, gambling, alcohol and the occasional heavy hand that her father used against them.

Theo stood up and dusted the dirt and dust off her clothes, before exiting her old home. She started wandering the streets again, searching for her old haunts. She spotted the broken old stables where she and Janey used to play spy in, before the bottle cap boys took it over. The gang had survived the years, passing down from member to member over the years, as they outgrew the gang, having to actually work for a living, that or switch to tactics not suited for even the children of Collinwood. 

Theo remembered a time where she had been cornered by a group of the bottle cap boys. She had been so small and so scared. The boys seemed like giants towering over her, though in reality they hadn’t been much taller than she was. Janey and Phryne had come to her rescue. Janey’s braid whipping around as she kicked one of the boys in the stomach, and another boy was screaming as Phryne had jumped on his back, clawing at his head. That’s when Theo had been filled with enough courage to kick the leader in the crotch. She remembers how the boy had howled in pain, before taking off with the rest of his gang, tails between their legs.

At some point Theo realized how dark it was getting and decided to head back, but found that she was lost. She hadn’t been paying attention as she had been lost in her memories, and now she had no clue which way to go. The thought was terrifying, and she began to panic. She didn’t ask for help, knowing all to well how distrusting the residents of Collinwood were. If they knew she was lost, someone might try to take advantage of her, so she tried to calm herself, but to no avail. She now regretted not telling anyone where she was going more than ever. How could she have been so stupid to think that she still knew Collinwood like the back of her hand. She had only been a child when they had lived there and a child when they had left. She had been so confident in her memories of the place, that she didn’t even think of the possibility that she might get lost. If she were anywhere else, she might have tried looking for a policeman, but she was in Collinwood, and they were hard to find here. So she did the only thing she could, she went back to the ramshackles of her former home.


	10. Chapter 10

Theo sat huddled up on the ground outside her old house, praying that Phryne would find her. At this point the only person who would even have an inkling of where she was, was her older sister. It was scary, looking at Collinwood from an outside perspective, something Theo hadn’t really done until this very moment. 

It was almost midnight by the time she was found, though surprisingly it wasn’t Phryne who found her, but Bert the cab driver she had welcomed into her family. “There you are,” Bert said, when he spotted her. Theo looked up, relieved to finally see a familiar face. Bert moved towards her, and was almost knocked over when she ran into him, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing. Not expecting this, Bert stood frozen for a couple seconds before awkwardly patting her on the back, “it’s okay now. We should probably get back to the cab, Miss Fisher’s been worried sick about you.” Blushing, Theo released him from her grasp, before following him to the cab, where Cec was waiting patiently in the front passenger seat. “Miss Fisher will be glad to see that you’re alright,” Cec grinned. She nodded distractedly, her eyes never leaving that of her rescuer, wondering how Bert had been the one to find him and not Phryne. 

When they got back to the house, they were greeted by a hysterical Aunt Prudence, and an irate Phryne. Theo immediately ran into the arms of Aunt Prudence, who she hadn’t seen in years, who coincidentally had been coming to see them, earlier that day when she found out that Theo had run off. “Where did you run off to my dear girl?” Aunt Prudence asked when they pulled away, her eyes once filled with panic, now filled with irritation. “I went back to Collinwood,” Theo replied not being able to meet her aunt’s eyes. “What in God’s name were you doing in that dreadful place?” she gasped. “I wanted to see if I could feel Janey again. That’s where all my memories of her were.” The room fell silent, all eyes now turned towards Theo, a dreary sort of feeling now clung to the air. The silence soon became uncomfortable. Aunt Prudence took her hand in her own, a look of understanding washed over the older woman’s face. “I know what you mean,” she nodded gently patting her hand before bustling her upstairs and passed the peevish looking Phryne. “You look dreadful, I suggest you take a bath and than go straight to bed.”

Jack having only seen Aunt Prudence this way a handful of times, had a better idea of what was going on with Theo, though he couldn’t possibly be certain. He wasn’t sure if it was something he should bring up, so instead he filed it away for another time. Phryne sighed shaking her head, before wheeling Jack back into the parlor, Mac following close behind. “I was going to have you start your physical therapy today, but I think today’s events were overwhelming enough as it is. I’ll be back tomorrow though,” Mac said sighing, taking a sip of her whiskey. Jack eyed her and Phryne’s drinks begrudgingly, causing both woman to smirk. It wasn’t long after that Aunt Prudence entered the parlor to join them, eyeing their drinks distastefully. “Mrs Collins, is upstairs helping Theodora,” Aunt Prudence alerted them, her disapproval of the whole situation written clearly on her face. “Honestly Phryne, you need to keep better watch over that girl, had I known she was such a flight risk, I might have insisted on her staying with me, but unfortunately she’s already become attached to this place,” she continued her eyes sweeping the room.

“Aunt P, it’s awfully late, might I suggest you spend the night in one of the guest rooms?” Phryne offered. “You’re quite right,” Aunt Prudence nodded, “it is getting late, which means that we should all be heading to bed, and Doctor MacMillan should be getting on her way.” Catching the hint that was being thrown her way, Mac said her goodbyes and took her leave. “Phryne I am not leaving this room until you head to bed yourself.” “Aunt P!”

“This is not a request, Phryne. It’s been a long day and we all need to get some sleep,” Aunt Prudence said firmly. Realizing that there was no use arguing with her aunt, Phryne headed upstairs, obviously a bit miffed at her aunt. Aunt Prudence followed soon after, leaving Jack, Dot, and Mr. Butler alone downstairs. “Well, I should probably get going, Hugh is bound to be worried if I don’t get home soon, and I suspect he would be very much relieved to hear that we found Miss Fisher’s sister,” Dot said as she was putting on her coat. “How is Hugh?” Jack asked. “Oh, he’s doing just fine, his shoulder is almost fully healed and he should be back at work in the next couple of days,” Dot replied cheerfully, “would you like me to tell him that you said hi?” “That would be very much appreciated Mrs. Collins.” Dot bid her farewells and headed outside towards the cab, in which both Cec and Bert were waiting for her in. 

After Mr. Butler had made sure that Jack was situated, he too headed off to bed, leaving Jack alone in the dark with his thoughts, pondering the events of that day. 


	11. Chapter 11

They were quite intelligent for being so young and being twins they needn't even speak to know what the other one was saying. Theo knew instantly from the look on Janey's face that she was saying goodbye. If Janey were to try and escape, the man might come across Theo and take her instead. The look on her face told Theo to stay hidden. She watched as the man took her sister away, never to be seen again.

Theo never told anyone what she saw that day, how could she? She was supposed to be sick in bed, not meeting up with her twin. How they would hate her if they knew, that she was the reason Janey was taken. The thing that had bonded them, was also the thing that had taken her away.  
Years had passed before Theo spoke again, by than her voice was cracked and scratchy from lack of use. The trauma of that day, still haunted her. As soon as she was old enough she joined the war efforts and became a battle nurse. She was fine for a while, until Janey's body was found, than she screamed, the trauma of it all crashing down on her once again.

 

Theo sat bolt right up in bed gasping and soaked in sweat. It had been years since dreamed about that day, and the trip to Collinwood had dredged it all up. Taking a deep breath she stood up and headed to the bathroom to bathe.  
As she slipped into the warm water she felt herself relax, and slowly but surely, she stopped shaking. She had to tell Phryne or the guilt was going to kill her, that or destroy her sanity once again. But how do you go about something like that, telling your sister that you're the reason their sister is dead. She had let Phryne blame herself for so many years, surely she would hate her. The thought terrified Theo and made her feel so alone. She had to do it though.  
She lifted herself out of the tub and prepared herself for the day, praying that it wouldn't be the last day that Phryne spoke to her


	12. Chapter 12

Theo waited downstairs in the kitchen, for Phryne to come down for breakfast. This, of course, took longer than expected. Sighing she decided to explore a little bit more, though she had been there for a little more than a week, she had refrained from snooping, unlike her older sister might have done if their situations had been swapped. It hadn’t felt right doing it  while Phryne wasn’t home. So she began to snoop around the kitchen, before moving onto the dining room, and then moving onto the entryway. She was about to open the doors to parlor, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Theo quickly spun around to find that it was Phryne. “Looking for something?” she asked raising an eyebrow. Theo stood there unable to say a word, embarrassed at being caught. Laughing Phryne beckoned for her to follow her into the kitchen. When they had both sat down, with breakfast set before them, courtesy of Mr. Butler, Phryne finally spoke again, “I know you’ve been wanting to tell me something every since you came home last night.” Theo’s mouth dropped open slightly, before closing it again. “Well, tell me what it is, or will I have to torture it out of you?” Phryne joked, her eyes twinkling.

“It was my fault,” Theo blurted out. “What was your fault?” “Janey’s death, it was all my fault.”

“How could it have been your fault, you were sick in bed when it happened,” Phryne replied, her brow knitting together in confusion. “I wasn’t in bed, Janey had snuck away from you to meet me. I hated being stuck in bed and I was going stir crazy, so we had arranged to meet up.” Phryne fell silent, the corners of her lips turned downward, and she leaned towards her younger sister, listening intently.

“I was hiding in the bushes, I had planned to jump out at Janey to scare her, and that’s when I saw him. He was talking to Janey, and this dreadful feeling came over me. Janey knew I was there. She could’ve have gotten away, but if she didn’t want to risk Foyle getting his hands on me. I was actually sick and would have been slower,” Theo began to breathe heavier, her hand flew to her chest, as if its presence over her heart might steady her breathing. She couldn’t bare to look at Phryne, in fear of what she might see in her older sister’s eyes. “She knew she was going to die, I could see it in her face. When she looked at me, I knew that she was saying goodbye.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Phryne asked quietly. “I was so scared, and then I just shut down,” tears stung Theo’s eyes, and she found that she was having trouble breathing now, she could see it all, as if she were reliving it. She heard Phryne’s chair scrape against the kitchen floor, and she feared the worst. Instead she felt Phryne’s arms wrap around her. “It wasn’t your fault, Theo. You were a child, you couldn’t have known what was going to happen. If you had tried to stop him, he would have gotten you too, and then I would have lost both of you.”

“I should have said something, if I had Janey might still be alive,” Theo sobbed, gasping for air, as if she couldn’t breathe, though she could feel the air entering her lungs. “I saw you after she went missing Theo, you were so traumatized that you couldn’t even speak. I should have known what had happened, but I was so focused on Janey, that I didn’t even consider the possibility that you had been there. You two were always sneaking off together,” Phryne reassured her sister, her heart aching with the fact that her sister had been living with this guilt for so many years. “It wasn’t your fault Theo,” Phryne repeated again and again, until Theo calmed down. “Please forgive me Phryne,” Theo pleaded. “There is nothing to forgive Theo.” Theo grasped at Phryne’s hands and leaned into her, and they stayed like that until Phryne’s feet began to ache, and Theo’s body became stiff from sitting in the hard, wooden chair for so long.

_Dear Mother,_

  _I think that I'm going to stay here with Phryne from now on, I believe that it's about time that we get to know each other again. Detective Inspector Robinson is making great strides in his physical therapy, though Mac thinks that he needs to take it easy. She says he's been pushing himself too hard, and that if he keeps at it, he may lose any and all progress he's made in the last month or so. Aunt Prudence has been stopping by a lot, I do love her, but she is driving both Phryne and myself mad. I have found myself fancying a man here in Melbourne, he's a cab driver, and before you say anything, you married father when he was a man of a much lower class than yourself at the time. I am doing well and for once I think that I'm going to be okay._

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Theo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one of the Red Raggers do you think Theo fancies?


	13. Chapter 13

Jack, though still confined to a wheelchair the majority of the time, I had reached the point in his physical therapy sessions with Mac, that she was helping him relearn to walk. He and Phryne had yet to talk about her four month silence while she was in England. Mac had actually forbid any stressful topics or situations until she deemed otherwise. The stress of learning to walk again was enough on Jack’s body as it was. Though he could see where she was coming from, he was frustrated at her sensoring his life. Hugh had even stopped coming by so as not to risk accidentally slipping details from recent cases in Jack and Phryne’s presence. Even Dot, was keeping unusually tight lipped about it all. Both Jack and Phryne’s irritation over the whole thing was becoming increasingly obvious, so much so that Theo tended to stay out of their way as much as possible. She however was forced with the task of “babysitting” Jack whenever her older sister was out of the house. A term which she may have found endearing but Jack absolutely loathed, insisting that he wasn’t a child and thus didn’t need a babysitter.

On this particular evening, she found herself once again keeping an eye on the stir crazy inspector. She was sitting in the parlor, a book in her lap, and her glasses perched on the edge of her nose, giving her a rather librarian like appearance. Jack was sitting in his wheelchair reading one of the books that Theo had brought with her from London. “Inspector, if you even try to break into that liquor cabinet I will cuff you to the piano,” Theo said without even looking up from her book. Jack quickly retracted his hand from the locked door of the liquor cabinet. 

“You know if I am going to have to suffer through having you having to “babysit” me, you might as well call me Jack, everyone does.”

“From what I’ve seen, very few people actually call you Jack, Inspector,” she replied her gaze returning back to her book. He noted that she had changed drastically since the day he had found the sisters in the kitchen crying. He hadn’t bothered to reveal himself than, he had instead returned to the parlor to ponder what he had seen. Silence once again fell upon the room, at one point he wouldn’t have minded the quiet, but it had begun to get on his nerves of late. “You said you fixed me up during the war.” Theo set her book down, sighing, and pushed her glasses back into position. “I did.” “I don’t remember that.” “You were unconscious.” “What was wrong with me?” he asked.

Theo stood up and moved to sit on the couch, so that she was closer to him, “You had been shot in the abdomen and were bleeding profusely. You had passed out from the blood loss. I simply removed the bullet, disinfected the wound, and stitched you up.” “You must have taken care of hundreds of soldier, how could you possibly remember that?” “Because, Inspector, you were my first patient in the trenches. It’s not something I’m likely to forget.” “What made you become a combat nurse?” Jack asked, leaning back in his wheelchair. “The main reason I suppose was the same as Phryne’s, I had to get away from my parents. Though I suppose a small part of me, wanted to run after Phryne, much like I had when I was a child.” “You were for all purposes a child, were you not?” “I was eighteen at the time I enlisted. Though yes, most people thought I was too young and too innocent to see the horrors of war. Out there, I wasn’t seen as a child though. Something you know all too well, don’t you inspector.” “War is an ugly thing,” Jack nodded in agreement, “what did you do after the war?”

“I didn’t go home if that’s what you’re asking. How could I go back home, as if nothing had changed. I did go back to England, however I stayed in the country, enjoying the quiet of life. I stayed there for two or three years before I went back home. A couple years after that, Phryne moved back to Melbourne and when she found Janey, I was hospitalized.” “You were reliving the trauma of losing her all over again,” Jack surmised, Theo nodded in response. She stared out the window, having lost herself in her own thoughts. “What changed?” “I beg your pardon?” Theo asked breaking from her reverie. “You’ve changed in the last few weeks, you seem more sure of yourself,” Jack asked, his eyes measuring her reaction. “I accepted that Janey’s death wasn’t my fault,” Theo shrugged in response. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a few questions,” she said grinning mischievously. “What would you like to ask me?” “What is going on between you and my dear older sister?” Jack was suddenly filled with dread, it was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

When Theo had been a young girl, they had nicknamed her Dora. However she had loathed the name so much, that she had insisted that they call her Theo instead, nevermind that it was a boy’s name. She had fought with Aunt Prudence on this topic for years, until her aunt eventually gave up and let Theo have her way. Though Aunt Prudence would never admit it, she had missed how stubborn Theo had been before Janey was taken from them. Only now, was the old Theo beginning to shine through the darkness that had overwhelmed her for so many years, and on occasion still did. She was much like her older sister, though she was much more conservative in the ways of the opposite sex. Unlike Phryne, she had never bedded a man before, and viewed that such an act, should be confined to those bound together by marriage. This is not to say that she didn’t have thoughts about doing such a scandalous act, she just had more self-control than Phryne. 

Now here she was struggling with these thoughts at the kitchen table, avoiding eye contact with the man she found herself fancying. Bert and Cec had stopped by to obtain some of Mr. Butler’s biscuits. Bert was leaning against the frame of the back door and Cec was leaning against the counter, each with a munching on a biscuit. Phryne entered the kitchen, her intentions were very much the same as the two red raggers, until she saw the red tinge to her younger sister’s cheek. She smiled mischievously at her younger sister, filling the poor girl with a sense of dread. She looked at her sister pleadingly, though she knew it was useless, once Phryne had made up her mind, there was nothing that could change it. “Bert, Theo hasn’t had the pleasure to explore Melbourne thoroughly yet, would you, by any chance, be willing to show her around?” Phryne asked him a grin spreading across her face. “Are you sure we’re the best men for the job Miss Fisher, we don’t really hang around the most reputable places,” Bert asked. “I don’t think Theo will mind much.” “Alright, Cec and I can show her around.” Phryne threw a meaningful look at Cec, who, unlike Bert, had more of a understanding of the situation. “Actually Alice asked me to have lunch with her today, so it’ll just be you and Miss Fisher,” Cec said catching on.

Bert looking helplessly confused, agreed to it, not quite understanding what was going on. 

“Splendid, I just need Theo to help me with something real quick and than you two can be on your way,” Phryne said flashing a grin towards the two men, before dragging Theo upstairs to ready her for her “date” with Bert. “I hate you,” Theo growled. “You love me and you know it.”

**MOTHER-(STOP)-PLEASE HELP-(STOP)-PHRYNE IS MEDDLING AGAIN-(STOP)-THIS TIME WITH MY LOVE LIFE-(STOP)-THEO**

**PLEASE DISREGARD THEO-(STOP)-I AM NOT MEDDLING-(STOP)-IM JUST HELPING THINGS ALONG-(STOP)-PHRYNE**

**THEO-(STOP)-RELAX FOR ONCE-(STOP)-YOURE YOUNG AND ITS OKAY TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN EVERYONE AND A WHILE-(STOP)-LOVE MUM**

**PHRYNE-(STOP)-PLEASE DONT TRAUMATIZE THE POOR GIRL-(STOP)-BUT DO TEACH HER TO BE YOUNG AGAIN-(STOP)-SHES FAR TOO YOUNG NOT TO ENJOY THE BOUNTIES OF LIFE-(STOP)-LOVE MUM**

**GIRLS-(STOP)-I FIND IT QUITE DISHEARTENING THAT YOU WRITE TO YOUR MOTHER AND NOT TO ME-(STOP)-IF YOU DONT CORRESPOND WITH ME SOON WILL BE FORCED TO COME TO MELBOURNE-(STOP)-YOUR FATHER**

**FATHER-(STOP)-PLEASE FOR HEAVENS SAKE STAY IN LONDON WITH MOTHER-(STOP)-PHRYNE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seriously confused Bert, a mischievous Phryne, an annoyed younger sister, a bit of adventure, a revisit to the past and some a bit of sibling mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had a bit too much fun writing the end bit of the chapter.

Theo came downstairs wearing an midnight blue, a black cloche hat, a silver gray wrap coat, and black flats. Her lips were painted dark red, and her pale cheeks appearing more pink than usual. Though she appreciated the attire her sister had picked out for her, she was still appeared rather disgruntled at Phryne’s meddling. She chose, however, not to wear jewelry, insisting it would too much. Bert’s eyes shot upward when she walked into the kitchen and Cec had his hand over his mouth to hide the grin that had begun to spread across his face. Phryne had followed Theo into the kitchen and was trying her best not to smile at the clear look of embarrassment on her sister’s face.

“Isn’t that a bit much for a tour of the town?” Bert asked averting his eyes. 

“Nonsense, she looks absolutely marvelous, wouldn’t you say Bert,” Phryne continued, prompting Bert for an answer. Bert coughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“You look mighty fine Miss Fisher,” he said his gaze returning Theo, who’s face had turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Phryne elbowed her sister and nodded in Bert’s direction. “Thank you Mr. Johnson,” Theo replied shifting her feet nervously.

“Well off you to go,” Phryne said practically shoving her sister into Bert’s arms. Bert trying to seem gentlemanly, offered Theo his arm, which she cautiously took. “You need a ride back to your house, Cec?” Bert asked. 

“Nah, I’m meeting Alice, not to far from here,” Cec replied. 

“Well if you’re sure,” Bert said, once again looking quite confused as to what was going on.

Theo and Bert headed out the back door towards the cab.

“You think they’ll be alright, Miss Fisher?”

“They’ll be perfectly fine, Cec. I have learned that my sister isn’t quite as fragile as I had originally thought.”

* * *

 

Theo sat beside Bert in the cab, waving him aside whenever he insisted that she should sit in the back. The ride was uncomfortably quiet, neither one of them knowing quite what to say to the other. Bert having absolutely no clue as to what was going on, and Theo horrified by the whole affair. The silence was probably a good thing though, it gave her time to collect herself.

“So where to first?” she asked finally breaking the silence, that had been so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

“Well, there’s the shops, though I’m not sure I can afford to get you anything from those. You would have to pay for it all yourself. There’s the park just a couple blocks away, if you like that kind of thing, and…”

“Bert, those obviously aren’t the places you frequent,” Theo interrupted him, “and those place don’t hold any interest for me either, if I’m to be completely honest. I’m actually in the mood for a little adventure.” She grinned wickedly, finding that she had regained her confidence.

“Now you’re talking my language Miss Fisher,” he grinned back at her.

“You don’t have to keep calling me Miss Fisher, Theo will do nicely.”

“Well, than Theo, if it’s an adventure you want, then it's an adventure you’ll get.”

* * *

 

Theo found herself having a marvelous time with Bert. He took her to the race tracks, and he showed he taught her the intricacies of betting on horses. She won a couple hundred bucks, and though she insisted on betting some more, Bert thought it would be best to move on to another activity. He could see the devilish look in her eyes, and knew that if he let her, they’d be at it for the rest of the day. They did visit the park, though not for the activity Bert had thought she would like, instead the young Fisher woman climbed trees, looking quite scandalous doing so. He stood back watching her, amusement twinkling in his eyes. At some point she insisted that they go back to Collinwood, and though he argued with her on this topic, she eventually won.

They walked the streets of Collinwood, she had apparently smuggled some of Mr. Butler’s biscuits, which was the reason for the visit to Collinwood. She handed them to the children, her eyes glowing with happiness. They walked around for a bit longer, before Bert convinced her to let him take her somewhere else.

They ended up at a sketchy looking pub, the exterior was rather gloomy and though the interior was surprisingly well kept, it was filled with suspicious looking people. They sat at the bar together drinking whiskey soap stained glasses, ignoring the glares from a few unsavory patrons of the bar.

“You know the house you found me at,” Theo said running her right index finger along the rim of her glass. “Sure, what about it?”

“That’s where Phryne and I lived before father inherited the fortune,” Theo watched  as he nearly choked on his whiskey.

“It’s hard to believe that both you and Miss Fisher came from such humble beginnings,” Bert replied after collecting himself. 

“It wasn’t in such bad shape when I lived there, the walls were intact, and the support beam was still sturdy enough to support the roof. The roof did leak, there were days when we would go without a proper meal,” Theo took another sip from her glass, a pensive expression now on her face. “You can take the girl out of Collinwood, but you can’t take Collinwood out of the girl,” she laughed, which served only to confuse Bert.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“You’ll find out sooner or later, though for now I think I’ll just let you ponder on that,” Theo laughed, finishing off her whiskey.

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they got back, and Phryne was up waiting for them, a mischievous look was in her eyes as Theo bid Bert a goodnight. “How was it?” Phryne asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you never to find out,” Theo replied.

“That’s completely unfair!” Phryne pouted.

“Serves you right.”

“Don’t make me torture it out of you,” she threatened.

“Oh, Phryne. I would love to see you try.”

Theo let out a shriek as Phryne leaped up from her chair and lunged at her sister. The younger Miss Fisher dashed up the stairs laughing as his her sister chased after her. She dashed into her bedroom, slamming the door closed and locking it behind her. “You can’t stay in there forever!” Phryne yelled through the door. “I’m much more resourceful than you give me credit for,” Theo teased back. 

“I’ll break down the door.”

“Phryne, you don’t have the capacity to do such a thing.”

Phryne gasped theatrically, “you dare doubt my capabilities?”

“Never.”

“Than what are you doing now?” the older Miss Fisher asked.

“Certainly not doubting your ability to break down this door, merely noting that it would be such a shame to ruin it,” Theo replied.

“You’re quite right,” Phryne sighed, “you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war!”

“Goodnight Phryne.”

“Goodnight Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I went a bit overboard, now didn't I? I must admit, this is not entirely up to my stands. I could however clearly see Phryne having a bit of childish fun with her sister, though I'm not quite sure if I went about it the right way. Please let me know what you think regarding this chapter in the comments below.


	16. Chapter 16

Theo knew it was coming, the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The fact that Mac had forbid the topic for so long, served only to make matters worse, something Mac should have had better sense to do. 

Theo has a love hate relationship with arguments, usually depending on the people involved, the topic, and how verbally and physically violent it was. This however was one of those pass the popcorn arguments, the kind that you would listen to on the other side of a door, too tempted to eavesdrop no to. Theo had stubbornly refused to move from her spot in the parlor, no matter how many times Dot had attempted to drag her out. The poor girl eventually gave up and scampered out of the room. 

It started right after Mac had left, having finished Jack’s physical therapy session for the evening. He had improved a great deal and was able to walk on his own, though he became tired quite easily, he needed to get used to walking everywhere again. So here they were Phryne, Theo and Jack, all sitting in the parlor when the question was asked. “You were gone for four months,” Jack stated, looking at Phryne.

“Was I really gone for that long?” Phryne asked, teasingly.

“You never wrote to me….you didn’t even send a bloody telegram.”

Dot stopped what she was doing, a look of panic flashing across her face. 

“Things were chaotic in London, in fact my parents financial situation was much worse than I had anticipated.”

“You couldn’t even send one single letter my way? Not even a telegram? Nothing?” Jack seethed.

“I had a lot to deal with my parents and the fact that I had discovered that my sister had been inducted into a mental hospital.”

Anger flashed across not only Jack’s face, but Theo’s as well.

“Your sister has nothing to do with this Miss Fisher. Do not put any blame on her.”

“I told you I didn’t know when I would be back.”

“I didn’t even know if you arrived in London safetly, or if you had crashed God knows where. You could have been dead for all I knew. It only took me being bloody shot to bring you back. Is that what I need to do every time you go gallivanting off on some grand adventure, not even bothering to write? I need to get shot to bring you home?”

“I wanted to write!!”

“Well then why didn’t you?” Jack asked frustratedly

“Because I was afraid.”

Silence filled the room. 

“Afraid of what Miss Fisher? What possible reason could there be that caused you to be to afraid to let me know that you were okay?” Jack asked. At this point, the two arguing parties were now shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

“I was afraid because I love you.”

“What did you say?” Jack asked, his voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“You heard what I said,” Phryne groaned throwing herself onto the couch. 

“I would still like you to say it again, just to make sure that I heard you correctly.”   
Phryne stood up and walked over to him, leaning close enough that their noses were barely inches apart from each other. “Inspector, I was afraid because I love you. The last time I was even remotely as attached to a man, it was Renee Dubois, and that terrified me. I know that you would never hurt me, and that you are a much better man than he was, but I was still afraid. Afraid because, even with Renee, I have never felt so completely in love with a man. The knowledge of it terrified me to the core.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, their eyes locked. Slowly Jack raised his hand, cupping her cheek and gently pulling her towards him. Phryne closed her eyes and let him lead her into a kiss. Their lips connected and it was if Phryne had never been kissed before. So sweet and gently, so filled with compassion that it almost made her want to cry….almost. They pulled apart, and they opened their eyes, a smile now present on both their faces. All anger and tension, seemingly having left the room.

“I love you as well Miss Fisher.”

“Please Jack call me Phryne, everyone does.”


	17. Chapter 17

Today was the day that Jack was moving back to his place, he had recovered to the point in which he no longer needed to be under constant supervision. True to Mac’s word though, he had a permanent limp. Much to Phryne’s delight and Jack’s relief, he was able to continue his role as acting Senior Detective Inspector of City South Police Station. 

Theo had decided to find her own place and rather than buying a house as grandiose as the one her sister owned, she bought a small bungalow in a quiet neighborhood. So for once 221B only held Phryne and Mr. Butler as its only two residents, with the occasional visits from Jane of course. Though it felt a tad bit odd to the mistress of the house, she didn’t really pay any mind to it.

Theo on the other hand was struggling living on her own. The neighborhood she had chosen to take up residence was too quiet for her liking, but she had already bought the house and there wasn’t much else she could do about it. She hadn’t realized how much the noise of a busy household or a loud neighborhood kept her night terrors at bay, in fact she hadn’t had any night terrors in such a long time, that she had all but forgotten them. She was the sole inhabitant of her house, and most of her neighbors were 9 to 5 types of people, who went to bed early and got up early. Of course there still was the sound of nature, but it wasn’t as much of a distraction to her subconscious mind. She found herself having nightmares and night terrors on a regular basis. They revolved mostly around the war, around Janey’s disappearance, her father’s abuse, and her time in the mental hospital. Most nights she woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. Though she was considered to be wealthy she didn’t live as such, she even found a job at City South as a secretary, something the station had been looking for, for quite some time.

Though unlike her sister, she was able to keep her emotions under wraps around other people, as well as hiding her lack of sleep by covering up the bags underneath her eyes with makeup and all but living on coffee.

She didn’t curl back up into herself like she would have done, even just last year, but she didn't. She had found enough strength within herself to carry on. The problem was because she was hiding it and not dealing with it, it was only getting worse. Not to mention she was having more flashbacks from the war, resulting, though the majority of the time they happened in the privacy of her own. That was the case until Jack found her on the floor underneath her desk, staring out into space, muttering about dying soldiers, and yelling out orders to nurses who weren’t even there. This gave everyone cause for concern. Silence was Theo’s weakness, but only now was she learning this.

_Theo knelt beside a wounded soldier, who was bleeding profusely from a shrapnel wound in the chest. Her chest ached, knowing instantly that he wasn't going to make it. So she took his hands in her and sat there talking to him until he passed on._   


_She was now in the back of an ambulance, trying to stop a soldier from bleeding out. "Come on stay with me. You have to go home and see your son. You don't want to leave him not ever knowing his father, now do you?" The man tried to speak, but he started coughing up blood, and though Theo did everything she could to try and save him, he passed away._

_Theo was sleeping in her bed when the bomb went off, it was so close that she had felt the room shake. She leapt to her feet and rushed outside to do her job, helping the survivors. The air was filled with dust and debris, the sound of men screaming in agony surrounded her. She could smell blood, lots of it, and she almost passed out when she saw what had happened. A German soldier had apparently planted a bomb on a truck returning with half a dozen soldier, it had detonated as soon as it entered the base. The bodies were so mangled that you could hardly tell that they were human. She heard a moaning from nearby and came across a survivor whose body was covered from head to toe in third degree burns and he was coughing up thick dark blood. She held him in her arms as he died. "Where are the other nurses?!" she screamed. She turned her head and realized what the truck had been right next to, there was a nurse passed out nearby, her body bloodied and bruised, possibly thrown several feet as a result from the blast. It was later discovered, that it hadn't been a German soldier who had planted the bomb, but one of their own, a traitor. Almost half of the nurses had died or were seriously injured due to the explosion._

"They're all dead," she muttered, her knees curled against her chest. "Blood, so much blood."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story in the coming weeks. I'm struggling with some mental health issues of my own at the moment, but I will try to update as much as I can.

When Theo came to, she was still sitting beneath the desk, but Jack was sitting on the floor beside, gently rubbing her back, "you're safe Miss Fisher, the war is over. Now breathe." Theo nodded and took a deep breath. In, out, in and out, until she could feel the panic leaving her body completely. 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine," she replied rigidly, he was not supposed to see this, no one was supposed to see this. It was meant to be a burden that she would carry alone, at least that's what she believed.

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm fine really."

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?" Theo asked playing dumb, which only put a scowl on Jack's face.

"Don't play dumb Miss Fisher, we both know what just happened. Now tell me how long has this been going on?" Jack waited patiently for her to answer.

"You weren't supposed to find out, no one was."

"Miss Fisher, you helped me out during the war, even though I don't recollect it, I have the scar to prove it. Now please, let me help you."

"It's been going on ever since the war ended, I've been able to keep it at bay for a few years now."

"What changed?"

"I moved out of Phryne's house and bought my own place. In this quiet little neighborhood, aways from all the hubbub. I thought the quiet would be good for me, I guess I was wrong."

"Is there anything else you've been hiding from us?" Jack asked, the corner of his lips turned downward slightly into a worried looking sort of frown.

"Not really," she lied.  
"Miss Fisher, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

Theo sighed, and began rubbing her temples with her thumbs, "I've been having nightmares, almost every night and I don't get much sleep anymore. Though that's been easy to hide with a bit of makeup and a lot of coffee."

"You should have asked for help."

"I didn't want help, it made me feel weak."

"You went through war, it's completely natural to go through these things. I still go through them from time to time, but I get help when they do start up."

"It doesn't feel natural."

"Ah, but it is."

"You can stop calling me Miss Fisher, I'd rather you call me Theo."

"I should probably mention that your sister and Bert are on their way here," Jack said off handedly.

"Bloody hell, Jack. Why would you go and do something like that?" Theo growled.

"Well, I have to send you home for today, but I'm can't let you sit in that house all by yourself, not if you're going to have another attack," Jack explained.

"And we were doing oh so well," she replied dryly.

"In case you're wondering, you still have your job, I am however putting you on medical leave for a couple of weeks, just so that you can get your bearings on the present again," Jack smiled at her, no judgement in his eyes, only kindness and concern. Theo had always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother, and now she felt like she knew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, I will still be writing chapters, however, instead of updating daily, there will be a few days in between

Theo was still sitting at her desk when Phryne rushed into the station, Bert following close behind. Jack was perched on the edge Theo’s desk waiting for them. Phryne and Bert were all over Theo within seconds, figuratively speaking. She hated the attention, and was giving both of them the stink eye, which was turned on to Jack, when she noticed the small amused smile on his face.

“I’m fine, really,” Theo insisted, obviously uncomfortable at her present situation.

“You had a panic attack. I hardly consider that being fine in anyway,” Phryne frowned, brushed the hair away from her sister's eyes, in retaliation her sister smacked her hand away.

“We’re only trying to help, love,” Bert insisted, though he had taken a step back out of her respect for her wish for space. Theo sighed and stood up, pushing passed her sister to wrap her arms around Bert and rest her head against his chest. Jack was suddenly struck with just how tiny Theo really was, Bert wasn't a very tall man, and Theo was almost a good foot shorter than him. 

Phryne glared at her sister indignantly, causing Jack to put his hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile.

Bert wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, and pressed his lips against her hair. Phryne’s glare softened into a smile, Bert was her sister's anchor in a storm, just like Jack was her’s. 

“Alright you too, we best be off,” Phryne interrupted them. Theo pulled a way sighing, taking Bert’s arm, which he had offered to her, before leaving the station. 

“I see you later for a nightcap,” Jack grinned squeezing Phryne's shoulder gently.

“I can't wait,” she smiled, kissing his cheek before hurrying out of the station after her sister and the cab driver. Jack watched her leave, a smile on his face. He felt so incredibly lucky to be in her life. He pushed himself off the desk, and limped off towards his office.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today my mind was strangely clear enough that I could write two chapters.  
> I will say that, though there will be hints of sex, it will only be that. I won't go into immense detail, because I feel like that would ruin the story line. Just as they only hinted at it, in the tv show. That is what I will do.

The cab ride home was unusually quiet, and rather uncomfortable as well. Phryne kept sneaking glances at Theo, and Bert kept looking at her nervously in the rearview mirror of the cab. All the questions they had been so earnest to ask her back at the station, had been silenced by the awkwardness that filled the cab. It was if neither Phryne or Bert knew how to breach the subject anymore. The whole thing was beginning to irritate Theo to no end. At the station all she had wished for was the questions would stop, and now she only wished for them to be asked. However she wasn’t going to break the silence, she was too stubborn to do that, no, one of them had to do it.

“Where are we going?” Theo asked, realizing that they were heading in the opposite direction of her bungalow.

“Wardlow,” Bert replied, glancing back at her once more.

“Why the bloody hell are we going there?” Theo asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Because, now that I know more about your current circumstances, I find it completely irresponsible for me to leave you in your house alone,” Phryne replied.

“Well if that’s the case, than why can’t Bert stay at my place?” Theo asked, causing Phryne to raise an eyebrow, and Bert to nearly lose control of the steering wheel.

“I wouldn’t think you to be the type to invite men back to you home,” Phryne smiled sweetly.

“Not like that,” the younger Miss Fisher growled, “I’d just rather spend time in my own home, than take advantage of your hospitality.” At this point Bert’s face was bright red, his hands clenched on the steering wheel, as he tried to push past his embarrassment and focus on the road before him.

The sister’s took notice of this and broken into fits of laughter, breaking the tension that had been filling that cab. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bert, so out of sorts,” Phryne laughed. Bert’s face turned an even brighter red at this comment to which Theo began to feel quite sorry for him.

“I think he’s had quite enough,” she pointed out.

“I think you’re right about that,” her sister agreed, “though before we decide on anything, I think you should ask Bert if he’s comfortable enough to stay in your bungalow with you.” Phryne stifled another laugh, not wanting to embaress poor Bert any further.

“I’ll have to think on that, I reckon,” Bert replied, his face was no longer quite so red, though his ears were still the color of a beat fresh from Jack’s garden. This thought reminded Phryne that she ought to sneak by Jack’s place when he’s busy in the garden, knowing full well that he’ll be wearing something other than a suit. She found him quite attractive in his tennis attire a while back, and his laugh had made her heart sing, though she would never admit it, not even to herself.

She had already admitted her love for Jack, she needn’t reveal anymore. After all Jack had only just begun to scratch the surface of Phryne Fisher, he needn’t find out everything all at once.

She felt like to see him in his garden, would mean that she would see a whole nother side of Jack, one she wouldn’t mind seeing in bed. The calloused hands of a gardener were something she found to be very sensual. Phryne had to bite her tongue, to prevent herself from breaching any further thoughts on the topic. If she kept on about it, she might tear off Jack’s clothes the next time she sees him.

She looked over at her sister, who then raised an eyebrow at her, somehow knowing where Phryne’s thoughts had drifted, though of course not exactly the route they had taken. It was a very dangerous route indeed. Phryne only grinned in response, confirming her sister’s conclusion. Theo shook her head in dismay, though she and her sister were much the same, they were still very different people on multiple fronts, especially on the topic of the boudoir. “Bert I think she expects you to come up with an answer today,” Phryne prompted him.

“I...I...it’s a lot to think about, especially it just being sprung on me like that,” Bert sputtered.

“You won’t be moving in with me Bert, I just need someone there to help me get my footing back in the present, that’s all. You can sleep in the guestroom,” Theo said reassuringly. She wouldn’t have guessed that Bert would be so uncomfortable on the matter. She had heard stories about his adventures with his sister, one of which involved a gentlemen’s club.

For Bert, it was different with Theo. She was different, special in fact. He didn’t want to rush into things with her. He cared for too much to even chance ruining everything. He thought of it as a romantic notion, he knew that she was much more reserved than the Phryne, and he respected that. How could he not? She was his angel sent to him, so unexpectedly that the wind had been knocked out of him by her arrival.

At the same time, he didn’t want to think that he didn’t find her attractive, it was an odd situation. One that he had never had to confront before. He correlated that with the fact that the Fisher women were an altogether different species of female. Though he had no romantic or sexual feelings for Phryne. There was just something spectacular about the sisters, something that drew people to them. Maybe it was their fiery spirit, their utter disregard for society’s expectations or the way the brought life to any room they walked into. Bert was hooked on Theo, and honestly he was a little scared, more scared than he had been when he went to war, but Bert was no coward and he wouldn’t let his fear prevent him from having something special with his beloved.


	21. Author's Note

_I would like to explain my situation, so as to dispel worries and to answer some unasked questions. As to the issue of my mental health, it's nothing to be terribly worried about. It's a small matter that will be attended to as soon as possible. I don't quite know how often I will update, though I do know that it won't be daily. There may be some days where I will have a clear enough mind to write more than one chapter, and some days where I write none. I actually might be able to write chapters over a few days, however it is quite possible that there might be a few days in between. I won't go into any more detail on the subject, less I might make anyone uncomfortable._


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its not long, my thoughts were a bit jumbled, not to mention I right this just after 1am. I did, however, have a clear enough idea of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, that I went ahead and wrote it. I hope you enjoy it, there will be more to come.

Bert and Theo were sitting at her kitchen table, the silence in the room was overpowering, almost suffocating even. She hated silence, though it usually depended on the type of silence. Most types brought her to a painful place, one which could only be dispelled by noise. Though she supposed it depended on the type of noise, if it was just her, it didn't help much, if it was explosions or screaming it was quite the opposite of helpful. It was the little things that brought her comfort and put her mind at ease. The sound of conversation, or of someone cooking in the kitchen. Smells helped too, though to a much lesser degree than sound did. The way Bert smelled was oddly comforting, he smelled of cigarettes, dirt and sweat, sometimes mixed with the strong scent of alcohol. It was real, it was human, it was Bert.

"You know if you don't want to stay with me, you don't have to," Theo said breaking the silence.

"It's not that I don't want to....its just..." Bert paused.

"Just what?"

"I don't want to ruin your image," he admitted.

"My image? Bert what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"People will talk Theo, and I can handle that, I just don't want it to affect you," he looked away from her when he said this. Theo gave him a stern calculated look before taking his hand in her own and squeezing it ever so gently. He looked back at her, his eyes suddenly locked on hers.

"Bert, I don't care what other people think, my sister is Phryne Fisher for God's sake, and she's a lady detective. I didn't do my part in the war, just to care about what other people think about me."

Bert smiled at her, looking at her from beneath his eyelashes. Theo had always found it strange how men had these beautiful long eyelashes, where as women who actually wanted them, were forced to use makeup to make them look like that. If she were a vain or narcissistic women, this might have bothered her, but she found it quite endearing and a bit humorous. Bert placed his free hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. His hands, oh God did she love his hands. They were calloused and rough, though they could be a great deal gentler than one might expect.

"You are an amazing woman Miss Fisher," he said in a low voice.

"As are you Mr. Johnson," she replied her low and sultry. If her beliefs in marriage and sex weren't so strong, she might have taken him on the table right then and there. Though in her dreams she might have done that and so much more. Bert coughed uncomfortably, breaking the spell that had seemingly been cast upon them.

"Well, as long as you're alright with me staying her, I'll do it," he smiled at her, his eyes bright with a passion, that he had never known before.

"Of course it's alright with me, Bert," Theo assured him, stroking his hand with her thumb before pulling it away.  

Bert moved to the front door, pausing before looking back at her, a conflicted sort of look on his face.

"Bert, what's wrong?"

"Will you be alright until I come back?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"I'll be fine."

He studied her face for a couple seconds before nodding and heading out the door. Theo shook her head, grinning. Bert was coming to stay with her, for how long, she knew not. But the very idea of it filled her with joy, her sister might not be the marrying type, but the younger Miss Fisher most certainly was.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write. My mind was so jumbled, that I could barely string even two ideas together, let alone a whole chapter, but in the end I did it. I was too determined to succeed, not to. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Lot's of Love,  
> WhenTheBellTolls23

_ Theo shrinked into the shadows of the small ramshackled house, eyes wide in fear. Her father towered over her, his eyes filled with rage. He knelt down, his face just inches from her own, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. She didn’t know what she had done this time, maybe she had been laughing too loud, or maybe she wasn’t meant to be heard at all. She had heard the saying “children are to be seen and not heard” before, and she was wondering now if that were the case today. She shook in fear, as father grabbed her by her shoulders, squeezing them so tightly that she whimpered in pain.  _

_ He screamed at her, though he was so drunk that his words were incomprehensible. She looked away in fear, only to have his hand roughly grab her face and force her to  look at him. “Please, father. You’re hurting me!” Theo cried, but this only made him angrier. “I’m bloody hurting you?!” he screamed, “I’m bloody hurting you? I’ll show you what it means to be hurt!!” _

_ He grabbed her by her armpits and threw her into the wall, his hand once again grabbing at her face. His other hand squeezing her arm tightly. She felt his hot breath against her face, and she cringed, but never did she scream, she had learned a long time ago that screaming would only make it worse. “Theo,” her father said softly, causing her to give him a strange look. He never called her Theo. “Theo,” he said again, “wake up Theo!”  _

 

Theo woke up with a start, slapping away the hands that were shaking her. “Get off of me!”

Bert stepped back alarmed, “you alright, love? You were mumbling in your sleep.” She looked around groggily, realizing she that had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

“I’m fine,” she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, which now ached with a dull pain.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at her with growing concern.

“I don’t think you’re alright.”   
Theo didn’t respond, instead she stared at her hands, which were placed neatly on the table.

“Theo.”   
“It was just a nightmare, a memory really.”

“A memory of what?”

“Of when I was growing up in Collinwood.”

“Was it about Janey?”

“No.”

“Than what was it about?”

“My father has a tendency to overdo it on the spirits, and when I was a younger, he tended to lash out on my sisters, and myself. Most of the time it was just screaming and slamming doors, but every so often he would get physically violent.”

A look of anger flashed across his face, “he hurt you?” Bert demanded.

“It was years ago, Bert. I’m fine now really.”

“He still hurt you, you were only a child.”   
“I was a child at the time, but I’m not anymore,” Theo said sternly, giving him a look that put an end to the conversation, though she could still see the anger brewing on his face and behind his eyes.

Theo used to be angry at her father, for what he did to her sisters and herself, in fact she used to hate the man. However, overtime she learned that she was wasting her time on being angry at him, and not trying to improve upon herself, that included her mental status. The fact that the few years Janey was alive, were filled with abuse, angered her to no end. She may have forgiven him for what he had done to her, but she will never forgive him for what he did to her sisters, especially to Janey. Janey had always been the strong one, trying her best to take on the brunt of the abuse and save Theo from as much of it as she could. Though they had been twins, Theo was still the youngest, having been born a good five minutes after Janey. Janey never let her forget that either. Maybe if Theo had been born first, Janey would still be alive, she could have been braver, and maybe, just maybe she could have saved Janey. But she was a coward, maybe not as much so now, but that’s only because she strived to be anything but, after Janey’s disappearance.

Foyle had told Phryne that Janey’s death had been painless, but Theo knew otherwise. She may have been drugged, but she still felt the knife piercing into her skin. Theo had felt her sister’s pain and heard her sister’s silent scream from miles away. And when she took her dying breath, it was as if Theo was taking hers as well, such is the connection of twin sisters. 


	24. Chapter 23

_ Two figures stood on an old stone bridge, a man and a woman, both their voices raised. The moons shined brightly on the rushing water below. A scream ripped through the twilight, and a body flew over the side of the bridge, smacking their head against a rock, and being dragged down the river. The man on the bridge ran off, his footsteps slowly getting quieter, the further away he got, until the only sound that could be heard was the rushing of the river. _

* * *

 

Phryne arrived at the crime scene, her sister and Dot accompanying her. Jack crouched at the edge of the river bank, examining the body of a young woman. "Hello Inspector," Phryne grinned as she pranced over to Jack.

"Miss Fisher, I expected you a lot sooner."

“Sorry Jack, we got held up,” she chanced a worried glance at Theo, who was busy talking to Dot. Jack gave her a reassuring look.

Phryne collected herself, a smile once again spread across her face. She strode over towards the deceased and crouched down beside Jack. A puzzled look flashed across her face. 

“Miss Fisher?”

Phryne didn't answer, she gently brushed the hair out of the woman's face, with a gloved hand.

“Phryne? What is it?”

“She looks familiar, though I can't quite put my finger on why that is.”

She looked over towards the two women who were still conversing. “Theo could you come over here?” 

Theo hurried over to her sister. “Does she look familiar?” Phryne asked gesturing to the deceased. Theo crouched down and examined the poor woman. “That's Gemma Anderson!” she gasped.

“Gemma Anderson?” Jack asked cocking his head to the side ever so softly.

“So it is,” the older sister nodded solemnly.

“Gemma was our neighbor back in Collinwood,” Theo explained, “she was a dreadful girl who enjoyed teasing Janey and myself. Though from what I know about her home life, I never really held it against her.”

“Her home life?” Jack inquired.

“Yes, her father died when she was very young, so her mother went to work in a factory. Whenever her mother wasn't at work, she was known to take to the bottle. Gemma’s older brothers started working in the factories as well. One of them was known to take to the bottle as well, and when he did, he did unspeakable things to poor Gemma,” Theo elaborated. 

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Before we moved to England.”

“That was years ago! How could you possibly be certain that this is her?”

“You see the scar under her right eye?” Theo pointed to the scar in question, Jack nodded in response. “Phryne gave that to her.”

“So I did!” Phryne exclaimed. “Gemma decided it was a good idea to steal Theo’s locket. I tried to get it back but she had already pawned it. So I clocked her,” Phryne explained.

“You hit her?” Jack asked.

“Of course I did. I was a Collinwood girl after all.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

“Phryne has a mean right hook,” Their grinned.

“Can we get back to the situation at hand?” Jack asked. 

Both woman returned their attention to the deceased. They were soon once again joined by Dot, who had been talking to Hugh.

“She appears to have hit her head,” Theo gestured to the deep gash at in the poor woman's head, that had been almost invisible beneath her thick, dark hair. “Am I to assume that Their will be joining us on investigations?” Jack inquired.

“Well of course Jack. Theo loves a good puzzle,” Phryne exclaimed.

Jack sighed, dragging his hand across his face, not bothering to argue with either one of them. “There's bruises around her wrists,” Theo gently picked up Gemma’s wrist with a gloved hand, to show her companions the purplish finger like bruises on her wrist. “She struggled with someone before she died, but I don't think she died here. She was washed downstream. She hit her head on something sharp, possibly a rock. I would look for somewhere with a high vantage point. I would guess that she fell from a high point, based on how hard she fell. I would say a cliff or possibly a bridge.”

Jack looked at Phryne who in return gave him a smug grin. “At one point she wanted to be a detective,” Phryne declared proudly. 

“She should join the police force,” Jack replied.

“Oh please Jack, they wouldn't let a woman Constable anywhere near a crime like this.”

“I'm right here you know, and I can speak for myself,” Theo interrupted irritably. She paused for a moment thoughtfully, “she is right though, they wouldn't let me near anything exciting.” Jack shook his head, a small smile on his face. He had a feeling that there would soon be two Lady Detectives in Melbourne.


	25. Author's Note

_I am so sorry at how long it's been taking me to write new chapters, and I fear that their quality has gone down quite drastically. My mental health situation has still not been resolved, in fact it's only gotten worse. I have so many thoughts swimming around my head but I can't seem to collect them. I will continue to write though I can't be sure of how often_


	26. Chapter 24

Theo hadn't thought about Gemma Anderson in years, and now here she was standing in front of the Anderson House, next to Jack, Hugh,  Phryne, Dot and Bert. The house was in better shape than the house Theo and Phryne had grown up in, but that probably had something to do with the fact that the Anderson house had never been abandoned.

With a shaky hand, Theo knocked on the door. They waited a minute or two before the door slowly creaked open to reveal an elderly woman, Mrs. Anderson. She peered out at them suspiciously, a look that Theo had once worn herself when confronted with the police. “What do you want?” Mrs. Anderson asked, her eyes like cold steel that sent a shiver down Theo’s spine.

“Are you Mrs. Anderson?” Hugh asked from behind me. 

“That depends on whose askin’ and see’n as you’re a copper, I’m gonna say no.”

“It's her,” Phryne confirmed.

“And who might you be?* Mrs Anderson spat.

“Phryne Fisher and this is my sister Theo, it's been a long time Mrs. Anderson.”

“How dare you bring coppers to my door,” she spat venomously.

“Mrs. Anderson, this is in regards to your daughter,” Jack said gently.

“She been arrested for soliciting herself again? If so let her to.”

“Mrs. Anderson, something bad has happened to Gemma,” Theo explained softly. Mrs. Anderson paused for a moment, studying Theo’s face.

“You can come in, but not the coppers, the thug or your bloody sister.”

“That's no thug, Mrs Anderson. That's my beau.”

Mrs. Anderson smiled a crooked smile that made her eyes seem less cold.

“Alright, he can come to.” Theo and Bert made their way into the tiny house, that was more like a shack than anything else. Theo had never been inside before, and it was only now that she realized that it was smaller than her own home, the only thing separating the bedrooms was a faded curtain that looked as though it were falling apart. There was a kitchen that was so small, Theo wondered how anyone could possibly cook a decent meal in it. The kitchen table was old, lopsided, and covered in papers and bits of fabric, as well as write a few empty bottles. The windows were boarded up, so the only light came through the gaps in the boards and from some candles. The room smelled of sweat, soap and burnt food.

Mrs. Anderson motioned for them to sit down on either the old brown couch with a spring sticking out of it or one of the threadbare green armchairs that sat clustered in a corner of the room. After they were situated, Mrs. Anderson turned her gaze towards them, her tough facade slowly melted away now that it was just them. “What happened to my Gemma?” she asked, her voice almost a whispered.

“They found her body washed up on a river bank. I'm so sorry Mrs. Anderson, but Gemma is dead.”

The poor old woman broke into sobs, as well as spewing out a string of curse words, not uncommon in Collinwood. Theo moved over to her and comforted the poor woman, who had just lost her only daughter


	27. Chapter 25

Sleep evaded Theo, everytime she closed her eyes she saw Gemma’s lifeless body lying on the riverbank. Whoever her attack was, they were strong, probably a man. To figure out her death, they needed to find the crime scene, which would be hard, considering most of the evidence was most likely washed away by now. 

Bert was still fast asleep in the guest room, his gentle snores could be heard through the wall. After tossing and turning for a free more hours, Theo had finally had enough, she got dressed and left the house, being careful not to wake Bert. The river where they found Gemma’s body was several miles away, but Theo was an exceptionally fit woman, so a few miles was nothing to her.

It was near dawn by the time she reached the river bank, her legs burning in a way that made her feel alive. She crouched down to examine the area in which the body was discovered, there was no blood, no evidence of what had been discovered. It was as if mother nature herself wanted to cleanse herself from such a gruesome act.

Standing up, she headed up river, her eyes examining her surroundings. The police hadn't found the scene of the murder, or at least not that anyone had told her. It seems Phryne was quite correct in her assessment that Hugh and Jack were the only capable officers in Melbourne.

Theo walked until her feet ached and the sun had risen high enough in the sky that she knew Bert would be up by now. She didn't want to worry him, but she needed to find out what happened to Gemma. After what seemed like an eternity, she came across an old stone bridge, covered in moss. It was a picturesque scene, one that you might expect to see on a postcard.

Theo walked on to the bridge, examining the well worn stone. On either side of the bank there was a forest and a dirt path leading into its depths. She ran her hand along railing of the bridge, crouching down when she noticed a locket lying on the ground. She recognized it immediately, it had once belonged to her. Apparently Gemma hadn't pawned it after all. She had been here, so the possibility of this being where she died was more than likely. She took the locket and stood up.

Theo leaned over the edge of the bridge on either side, searching for any clues. Her eyes stopped on a particular sharp rock, that was tall enough that the water hadn't washed away the blood that was drying on the rock, a faint glimmer from the sun still giving proof that a bit of it was still wet.

She clambered down the river bank and waded through the river towards the rock. The particularly sharp edge would have been enough to do Gemma in, especially if she had fallen from the bridge or perhaps, and more likely, she had been pushed. Theo Wade's back to the shore and started walking back in the direction she had come. By this time her feet were bleeding, though it didn't seem to bother her as much as it would someone else.

* * *

 

_ Theo has been on her feet for the last forty eight hours, taken only an hour break to rest her feet. There were too many wounded soldiers and not enough nurses. Her feet were swollen and bloody, she winced in pain as she continued on with her rounds, the sound of the injured and dying all around her. She didn't complain, these poor souls were worse off than she was. “Nurse Fisher!” one of the doctors screamed her name, and she took off in the direction of his voice. _

* * *

 

It was early afternoon, by the time she reached the place where Gemma had been found. She was mildly surprised to see Jack and Phryne leaning against the police car waiting for her. Phryne looked furious while Jack’s face was a mixture of emotions. Theo decided that it was a mix of worry, relief, amusement and anger. “Bloody hell.”


	28. Drawings of Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drawings I did of Theo. I must admit that they are not my best works, but I'm a little rusty, I'll eventually post some better drawings of her.


	29. Chapter 26

The drive back to Wardlow, was not a quiet affair, Theo spent the entirety of the journey being scolded by her older sister. Jack had found the whole thing rather amusing, considering that he was usually scolding Phryne for such reckless actions. Theo was chilled to the bone, though she had walked quite a while, her clothes had still been soaked from wading into the river, which only added onto the list of things that Phryne scolded her for. Theo’s trip had resulted in her catching a dreadful cold that left her under “house arrest” for more than a few days. A punishment which was given and ensured by Mac and Phryne. Bert was angry at her as well, he had been worried sick when he woke up to find that she had gone, not even having the decency to leave a note. This of course had sent him into a panic, which led him to call Phryne and the Inspector, both of whom had guessed correctly on her whereabouts.

The locket that Theo had found was taken away by Jack, as evidence in a murder investigation. “Why do you think she kept it?” Theo asked breaking the silence of Phryne’s parlor.

Phryne looked up from her book, a thoughtful expression on her face, “that’s what I’ve been wondering. Why take it in the first place and keep it for nearly thirty years. It would have made more sense for to have pawned it like she told us she had.”

“I don’t know if I would have found where she was murdered, if she hadn’t.”

“That’s some consolation I suppose.”

“Poor Gemma,” Theo stared off into space, a mournful expression having overtaken her pale face.

“Poor Gemma indeed,” Phryne agreed, nodding absentmindedly.

“Only one of her brothers came back from the war.”

“That’s dreadful! Which one survived?”

“Peter,” Theo’s upper lip curled back in a look of absolute disdain for the gentleman in question.

“Of all her brother’s to come back, it had to be that one.”

“If I had been brave enough, I might have tried to save her from him back than.”

“Theo, there was nothing you could have done to stop what he was doing to Gemma.”

“I know,” Theo paused for a moment, “I wonder if that’s why she started selling her body?”

“That’s possible, it’s not uncommon for victims of sexual abuse to turn to such means.”

“I wonder if it was a John that killed her?”

“That’s one theory, a good one at that.”

“I hope we solve her murder soon, for Mrs. Anderson sake and so that Gemma may finally find peace.”

“That poor woman, the only child she has left is the worst of the lot. At least the others were kinder to her. I don’t think he ever had a kind word to say to or about his mother.”

“None that I can recall,” Theo admitted.

“Gemma loved her mother a lot, I remember seeing her take care of her mother when she came home drunk. I had never seen her act so kind as when she was taking care of her mother. It was the only time I actually saw her other than a complete bully.”

“I used to take care of father when he was drunk, at least when he wasn’t in a rage.”

“I remember, though I doubt he does,” Phryne nodded, “I doubt he would ever admit to it, if he did”  
“Probably not,” Theo agreed, “he’s much too proud of a man.”

* * *

_Henry Fisher stumbled through the front door of his home, his breath smelling strongly of whiskey and vomit, the smell clung to his clothes as well. Theo watched timidly from the shadows, trying to discern what type of drunk her father was today. After analyzing the situation further, she decided that it was safe to come out._

_“Father?” she said announcing herself to her him._

_Henry spun around clumsily to face his youngest child._ _  
_ _“Theodora my dear,” he grinned giving her a sort of salute._

_Theo moved cautiously towards her father, taking his hand in her own and leading him to the kitchen table, where she helped him sit down. She got a bowl of cold water and a towel, and began washing the sweat, dirt and bits of vomit that were caked onto his face and into his hair. She moved to the kitchen and returned with a cup of water, which she helped her father drink. Afterwards she helped him up and led him to the bedroom, where she helped him undress, until he was only in his undergarment (white long underwear and a white long sleeve shirt). She helped him into bed and pulled the blankets over him. It wasn’t long until Henry Fisher was snoring sound asleep in his bed._


	30. Author's Note

_I just thought that you guys would like to know, that I was finally able to go see the doctor and that there will be some adjustments to my medications. I am starting to feel a bit better. Though it will still take some time. I don't know that a lot of people are comfortable with me talking about such topics, so this will be the last update on the subject. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable._


	31. Chapter 27

It was soon decided that Theo could know longer live in the house she had bought just a few months ago. In fact Aunt Prudence, had thrown such a fit over it when she found out, that Theo moved back into Wardlow just to appease her aunt and avoid her wrath. Bert happily moved back to his home. He was never comfortable living in that quiet neighborhood that Theo had picked out, and the only reason he had stayed was so that Theo wouldn’t have another one of her attacks.

Theo was by no means happy about moving back in with the older Miss Fisher, but at times her aunt could be absolutely terrifying. Why else do most people try to stay in the old woman’s good grace’s. It was by sheer luck that Henry Fisher had inherited his fortune and moved to England, it was his only escape from Aunt Prudence’s wary eye.

Gemma Anderson’s murder case had proven much harder to solve than they had originally thought it would be. But then again no one was willing to talk to either Phryne, Dot, Jack or the police. They might have talked to Theo, but she wasn’t allowed to be left to her own devices since her last adventure.

This of course only made Theo bitter, she much to the misfortune of everyone else, had inherited Aunt Prudence’s temper. Her will to escape from the watchful eyes of those she loved, only grew with each passing day. Fortunately for her, all the spare time she had on her hands, gave her quite a bit of time to think over the case, and to formulate a plan on how to escape her babysitters. She had been corresponding with her father, to anyone else it would appear like any other telegram to one’s father, but not to Theo or Henry Fisher.

While living under the same roof as her father for so many years, the two of them had developed a sort of code. One that not even Phryne suspected. This fact, made Theo incredibly proud. The telegrams were really talking about the murder case and how she was to escape the clutches of her babysitters.

Henry Fisher, being the clever man that he was, was able to help Theo formulate a plan on how to do so. Theo didn’t put the plan into action until she truly couldn’t take being cooped up any longer.


	32. Chapter 28

Theo had learned a lot from her father growing up, and from corresponding with him. She honestly could have escaped from Wardlow and the watchful of eyes of her sister and her friends, a long time ago. However Theo really didn’t feel the need to do so, until she absolutely couldn’t stand being cooped up any longer. She was a very patient woman, and her mind was much sharper than most people gave her credit for. She had heard all about her sister’s past adventures and had a few ideas of how to escape.

It happened one hot and humid night, she had been sitting in the parlor, fanning herself with a magazine. Phryne was sitting in an armchair, a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Mr. Butler and Dot were enjoying tea in the kitchen, and Bert was in the garden drinking from a flask. Theo had been surprised at how easy it was to slip nerve tonic, into each and every one of their drinks. It had been her father’s idea, he told her about the time Jack had accidentally consumed his nerve tonic, got hit in the head with the door and was knocked out cold. Though hitting all of them on the back of the heads was unnecessary. As soon as all parties were passed out, Theo slipped out the back door and headed towards Collinwood, now more confident than ever and having a better baring of the place.

She was going to get in a good deal of trouble over this, but if it meant finding Gemma’s murderer, than she didn’t care about the consequences. She had left dressed in something other than her usual attire, which is to say that she had dressed herself as a lady of the night. Which was a polite way of saying that she was trying to pass herself off as a prostitute. She was rather scantily clad, though it was hot and muggy out, the darker it got the cooler it became. If not for the fur coat she had grabbed before leaving, the poor girl would have been freezing her butt off.

Collinwood seemed a lot scarier at night than during the day, especially when she was dressed as she was. You never knew who lurked in the dark corners. Theo remembered the stories of Jack the Ripper, though his crimes had taken place in England and had been many years ago. She shook the idea of the killer out of her head, no need to make herself more afraid than she already was. She leaned against a streetlamp, and slid the fur coat slightly off of her slender frame, revealing just enough without showing off all her goodies.

She let herself  become one with Collinwood again, the accent becoming ever so clear and her mannerisms matching that of its people. Though as smart as she was, she hadn’t realized that her face was more recognizable than she had originally thought. She hadn’t been standing there long, when something slammed into the back her head and the world went black.


	33. End Notes

_So I decided to end this story after all. Or at least this part of it. Look out for part 2 ****, which will be called Finding Theo!!! Let me know what you thought about this story and what you think might happen in part 2. Don't worry you won't have to wait long, the second part is already in the works. I really hope you've enjoyed part 1. I love you guys so much, and appreciate all the support and kindness that you have given me._


End file.
